I Order You
by miichan mch
Summary: Keputusan Tetsuya untuk bekerja paruh waktu membuatnya bertemu dengan pria mata belang yang selalu mengganggunya. (Bokushi)Akakuro. Twoshoot.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : , Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

.

.

.

Tokyo memasuki musim dingin. Salju memang telah berhenti turun beberapa saat lalu, namun cuaca masih terasa sangat menusuk hingga tulang.

Seandainya tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, Tetsuya lebih memilih berdiam di apartementnya sambil membaca buku atau novel kesukaannya ditemani susu vanilla panas. Tetsuya semakin mengeratkan jaketnya berjalan diantara keramaian para pejalan kaki menuju tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun. Mahasiswa sastra Jepang Universitas Tokyo. Demi menambah uang jajan dan membantu meringankan beban orang tuanya, Tetsuya mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah restaurant makanan cepat saji di dekat kampusnya.

Tetsuya telah sampai di tempat kerja. Begitu selesai menaruh tas ranselnya didalam loker ruang karyawan, Kini dia mengganti baju kuliahnya dengan baju seragam yang telah di berikan atasan.

"Huwaaa Kurokochi _kawaii_ "

"Kau pantas sekali mengenakan seragam itu tet-chan."

"Tetsu-kun, jadilah istriku(?) setelah kita lulus kuliah."

Kise Ryouta, Takao Kazunari, dan Momoi Satsuki. Mereka adalah sahabat karib Tetsuya di kampus. Mereka juga lah yang mengusulkan Tetsuya untuk kerja paruh waktu. Tetsuya sadar, sebagai anak rantau mereka tidak bisa bergantung pada uang bulanan kiriman orang tua mereka, kadang kala biaya tak terduga sehingga mengakibatkan berkurangnya jatah uang untuk membeli makan. Setidaknya jika uang bulanan kiriman orang tuanya terlambat dikirimkan, Tetsuya dan anjing peliharaannya tidak perlu khawatir akan kelaparan karena Tetsuya kehabisan uang.

" _Yamete Kudasai mina_." Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar monoton. Meski begitu rasa kesalkarena di bilang manis tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

"lagipula kenapa semua hiasan di sini berwarna merah muda ?"

Ujar Tetsuya setelah melihat seluruh hiasan di restoran tempat kerjanya. Dimana tempat itu kini dipenuhi hiasan berbentuk hati. Ada juga beragam kalimat romantis yang tertulis di beberapa sudut ruangan. Saking romantisnya Tetsuya merasa mual membacanya.

"Heeh ? Kurokochi masa kau tidak tahu-ssu?"

Kuroko hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti, Sementara yang lain hanya menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah teman biru mereka yang tidak begitu memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Ini sudah masuk bulan Februari. Biasanya bulan identik dengan hari kasih sayang. Untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan restoran kita juga tak mau ketinggalan memasang tema _Valentine_ " Ujar Takao memberi penjelasan.

Sekarang Tetsuya paham sekarang. Jadi itu sebabnya. Kenapa tempat ini dihias dengan berbagai macam tema cinta. Bagi orang yang memiliki pasangan tentu tempat ini menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Namun berkebalikan untuk yang masih sendiri, mereka hanya akan merana menyaksikan orang pasangan yang bermesraan. Disarankan bagi yang single untuk tidak berkunjung ke tempat ini sementara waktu. Yah, setidaknya sampai hari valentine berlalu. Atau datang bergerombol dengan sahabat. Yang penting tidak sendirian.

Keempat sekawan itupun kembali ke pososisi masing-masing. Sementara Tetsuya bertugas di mesin kasir. Dan mereka melakukan pekerjaannya hingga selesai.

.

.

.

"Huah... Hari ini melelahkan ssu." Ucap Kise sambil merenggangkan tangannya. Berjalan bersisian dengan ketiga temannya setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai.

"Hari ini pelanggan lebih ramai." Lanjut Tetsuya sambil menyedot segelas _vanilla milkshake_ sebagai pengisi tenaga setelah lelah bekerja.

"Sepertinya penggunaan tema _valentine cukup_ berhasil." Ucap Takao yang berada di samping Tetsuya.

"Eh, Ki-chan, Takao-kun dan Tetsu-kun, kalian akan kencan kemana saat _Valentine_ nanti ?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Aominecchi ssu."

"Kalau kau Takao-kun ?"

Takao memasang mode berfikir, dengan kedua tangan mengapit dagunya.

"Hm, Aku masih belum tahu, mungkin aku akan membicarakannya dengan shin-chan."

Momoi hanya mengangguk Dan tibalah saatnya Momoi bertanya pada Tetsuya.

Dengan malu-malu, kedua telunjukknya disatukan di depan.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Momoi menyukai Tetsuya. Baginya Tetsuya adalah sosok lelaki gentleman karena dia pernah ditraktir es krim saat mereka masih SMP. Padahal waktu itu Tetsuya hanya memberikan stik bertuliskan bonus eskrim gratis. Dan kebetulan hanya Momoi yang posisinya dekat dengannya. Kalaupun yang ada di sana adalah Aomine yang tak lain adalah sahabat kecil Momoi dan teman Tetsuya. Dia tetap akan memberikannya karena saat itu Tetsuya sudah tidak mau makan es krim karena takut sakit jika kebanyakan es krim.

Diantara sekian banyak orang yang menganggap Tetsuya perempuan, hanya Momoi lah yang masih menganggap Tetsuya laki-laki diantara teman dekatnya. Dan Tetsuya sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi Tetsuya hanya menganggap Momoi seperti saudara perempuannya saja.

Meskipun semua orang tahu bahwa Tetsuya termasuk dalam jajaran laki-laki manis dan uke incaran para seme. Dan sekali pernah menolaknya. Tapi Momoi tidak menyerah. Dia akan berjuang hingga titik penghabisan. Bila perlu dia yang akan bertindak sebagai seme untuk Tetsuya yang lemah lembut.

"Ne.. Tetsu-kun, Apakah Tetsu-kun sudah tahu mau pergi kemana saat hari valentine nanti ?"

"Sepertinya tidak Momoi-san."

Mata Momoi berbinar cerah. Tangannya lalu menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu Tetsu-kun, Kencan denganku saja, ya ? Ya ? Ayolah Tetsu-kun.. "

"Bukankah Momoi-san akan pergi dengan Hayama-san?"

Momoi terkejut, dua matanya membola dan mulutnya terbuka meskipun tidak lebar. Dia lupa kalau akhir-akhir ini dia sedang di kejar-kejar oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Memiliki gigi taring tapi bukan vampir. Meskipun sudah dewasa tapi tingkahnya kadang kekanakan. Yang selalu merecoki dirinya ditempat kerja dan mengajaknya kencan saat valentine nanti. Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Hayama Kotaro.

"Eh.. Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Heh... Jadi momo-chan sudah punya pacar? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami? Kau tidak setia kawan." Ucap Takao bermaksud menggoda teman bersurai pinknya.

"Bukan begitu..Kalian salah paham.."

Jawab momoi dengan salah tingkah.

"Tidak perlu malu momochi."

"Tidak Ki-chan, aku tidak pacaran dengannya." Momoi masih meyakinkan dan kini sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan dada.

"Hayama-san adalah manager restaurant tempat kerja kita." Ucap Kuroko ikut menimpali.

" _Mou_ , Tetsu-kun, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan."

"Kurokochi, jadi kau sudah mengenal pacar Momochi ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami ?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya saat dia mengajak Momoi-san kencan."

"Tapi aku belum menerima ajakannya kok Tetsu-kun."

"Tidak baik menolak pria yang menyukaimu Momo-chan, setidaknya beri dia kesempatan baru setelahnya kau bisa memutuskan apakah mau lanjut atau tidak."

"Takaochi benar, apalagi dia adalah pria mapan, masa depanmu sudah terjamin Momochi."

"Kalian apa-apaan, aku maunya dengan Tetsu-kun, aku mau kencan dengan Tetsu-kun."

Momoi bersikeras. Kini dia merengek dan merangkul lengan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak bisa Momoi-san, aku sudah berjanji untuk menggantikan pekerjaan Hyuga-san."

Momoi menunduk kecewa. Harapannya pupus ketika orang yang diharapkannya akan menjadi teman kencannya memilih menggantikan pekerjaan orang lain.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan bekerja menemani Tetsu-kun."

Kuroko menaikkan alianya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kencanmu Momoi-san ?"

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku tidak begitu menyukainya." Rasa jengkel masih menyelimuti Momoi mengingat laki-laki yang selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Membuatnya terganggu.

Namum ekspresinya berubah kembali ceria ketika melihat Tetsuya.

"Sebagai gantinya nanti aku akan membuat coklat untuk Tetsu-kun,kita bisa memakannya bersama nanti. Tenang saja Ki-chan dan Takao-kun juga kebagian kok."

Takao dan Kise membatu. Masakan Momoi adalah salah satu senjata beracun yang paling mematikan. Itu akan berguna jika mereka sedang berperang, masakan momoi dapat di gunakan sebagai senjata rahasia untuk mengalahkan musuh. Berlebihan memang, Tapi mereka sudah cukup trauma mencicipi masakan momoi, waktu itu mereka belum mengetahui 'bakat' momoi dalam memasak. Dan setelahnya mereka benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian kelam itu terulang kembali.

"E-eto.. Momochi, kau tidak perlu membuatnya untuk kami ssu. " ujar Kise dengan takut.

"Benar Momo-chan, kalau kau memang benar-benar membuatnya, buat saja untuk Tet-chan."

"Iya ssu, itu lebih baik. "

Meskipun dari luar mukanya tampak datar, Tapi dalam hati Tetsuya kesal. Dia tidak mau dijadikan tumbal. Kemana jiwa 'Korsa' yang selalu mereka kumandangkan saat ospek mahasiswa baru, ? slogan untuk mempererat persahabatan antar mahasiswa yang selalu berbagi apapun yang mereka miliki baik saat senang maupun susah, sebagai satu untuk semua dan semua untuk satu ?.

"Momoi-san. Yang mereka katakan benar.Kau tidak perlu repot membuat coklat untuk kami. Tapi jika kau memaksa, aku ingin mereka berdua juga, Aku tidak mau makan kalau kita semua tidak makan coklat buatan Momoi-san" Tetsuya berkata sambil melirik Takao dan Kise tajam.

"ehhh ??" Kise dan takao berteriak kaget setelah mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. Mereka menatap kearah Tetsuya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya melotot ke arah mereka. Seperti melakukan telepati mereka seperti memahami isi pikiran Tetsuya yang berkata 'Aku tidak mau mati sendiri'.

"Momocchi tidak usah repot-repot ssu. "

Kise buru-buru memberikan penolakan.

"Benar Momo-chan, lagi pula kau pasti tidak akan punya waktu." Takao ikut menimpali. Memasang ekspresi yang meyakinkan supaya Momoi membatalkan niatnya.

"Jangan khawatir Takao-kun, aku sudah berlatih kok, aku jamin akan selesai tepat waktu." Ucap momoi dengan percaya diri.

'Justru itu membuatku semakin khawatir' batin Kise, Takao dan Kuroko secara bersamaan.

"Ti-tidak usah momo-chan,"

"Waktu adalah uang ssu, daripada membuat coklat lebih baik bekerja ssu"

" _Mou_ , Kalian ini kenapa sih ? Aku kan hanya membuat coklat untuk kalian." Ucap momoi sebal, kakinya dihentakkan ke tanah dan pipinya di gembungkan.

"Pokoknya tidak perlu Momochi" Teriak Kise frustasi.

"Kau buat untuk Tet-chan saja "

Lalu momoi menatap Tetsuya "Tetsu-kun bagaimana ?"

"Aku tidak mau makan jika mereka tidak ikut makan."

"Tuh.. Tetsu-kun bilang dia tidak mau makan kalau kalian juga tidak ikut makan."

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya berisi perdebatan trio berisik. Momoi masih memaksa untuk membawakan coklat. Sedangkan Takao dan Kise berusaha mencegah momoi untuk tidak memasak untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Kuroko ? Dia sedang berdoa semoga ada meteor jatuh menimpa dapur rumah momoi. Sehingga kesehatan dia dan teman-temannya bisa terselamatkan.

.

.

Tetsuya duduk di meja belajarnya. Setelah pulang dari kerja paruh waktu Tetsuya masih menyempatkan diri untuk belajar. Mempersiapkam materi untuk kuliah besok.

Manik _Cureleannya_ melihat kalender kecil yang ada di dekat meja. Beberapa hari lagi tanggal 14 februari yg artinya adalah hari kasih sayang, hari dimana pasangan kekasih saling menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada pasangan masing-masing.

Tetsuya menghela nafas panjang. Dari sejak dilahirkan hingga sekarang dia belum pernah merasakan merayakan valentine bersama pacar. Jangankan pacar, teman dekat saja Tetsuya tidak punya. Momoi tidak masuk hitungan. Karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Tak sedikitpun dia tertarik dengannya.

Tetsuya sering mendengar berbagai macam kalimat cinta. Namun perasaan cinta itu sendiri seperti apa? Dia tak pernah tahu. Rasa gugup dan jantung yang berdetak cepat saat bertemu orang yang disukai seperti yang sering dia baca pada novel belum pernah dia rasakan. Tetsuya kadang bertanya akan kenormalannya. Dia tak pernah merasa tertarik kepa laki-laki maupun perempuan sebelumnya.

Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan masalah pacar, Tetsuya memilih melanjutkan melanjutkan belajarnya.

.

.

Mobil hitam berlambang bintang segitiga berhenti tepat didepan restoran cepat saji tempat Tetsuya bekerja.

Tiga orang lelaki berpakaian formal mengenakan setelan jas mahal keluar dari mobil. Satu orang bertubuh jangkung berambut hitam legam. Satu lagi bertubuh tinggi besar dan memiliki wajah menyerupai preman. Dan satu orang lagi berjalan paling depan memimpin dua orang lainnya. Tingginya memang di bawah kedua orang sebelumnya. Tapi apalah arti tinggi badan jika dia memiliki kejeniusan diatas rata-rata. Membuatnya menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan termuda. Aura kepemimpinan yang dimilikinya begitu kuat. Semua orang tunduk pada perintahnya. Sungguh Tuhan maha adil kepada makhluk ciptaan-Nya.

"Akashi..." Sapa Kotaro yang menyambut kedatangan Akashi. Dia sudah di beritahu oleh Reo selaku sekretaris jika Mereka akan datang meninjau di tempatnya bertugas.

Si lawan bicara hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana perkembangan di sini ?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, membuka restoran cepat saji di dekat lingkungan kampus memang tepat."

Jawab Kotaro menjelaskan kepada sang Atasan.

Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi. Memiliki surai merah mutlak keturunan klan nya. Dua manik matanya berbeda warna merah delima di kanan dan kuning emas di kiri. Membuatnya semakin terlihat superior di mata orang lain. Dia juga adalah pemilik jaringan restoran cepat saji yang telah membuka banyak gerai di berbagai kota.

Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang menyukai makanan cepat saji. Tapi melihat prospek yang begitu menjanjikan. Seijuurou tertarik untuk membangun bisnis _frenchise fastfood._ Meskipun sebenarnya kurang menyehatkan, Namum peminatnya sangat besar, terutama kalangan pelajar dan mahasiswa yang menyukai makanan enak tapi terjangkau. Bisnis ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak usaha yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Akashi. Dia mempercayakan Hayama Kotaro untuk menjalankan cabang di sini.

Dan sekarang dia datang untuk melihat perkembangan bisnis yang baru di cobanya setahun belakangan ini.

Setelah sedikit berbincang, Seijuurou memutuskan keruangan manager untuk menerima laporan.

.

.

"Akashi, Tidak bisakah kita pesan makanan dulu ? Bujuk bawahan Akashi yang bertubuh kekar. Begitu mereka selesai melakukan kunjungan.

"Kita tadi sudah makan siang, dasar Gorila !"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, banci !"

"Jika kalian berdua masih ribut akan kurobek mulut kalian. Dan Eikichi aku tidak suka membuang waktu."

"Maaf, Sei-chan."

"Maaf, Akashi. "

Ketika akan meninggalkan restaurant, mata heterokrom Seijuurou menangkap sesosok makhluk putih Kombinasi biru muda. Di balut seragam khas restaurant cepat saji kombonasi orange dan merah muda dibagian kerahnya lengkap denfan topi. Terlihat begitu manis meskipun ekspresinya datar. Tapi samasekali tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

Berulangkali Seijuurou mengedipkan matanya, Memastikan makhluk yang dilihatnya itu apakah nyata atau hanya pantulan fatamorgana dipadang jiwanya yang gersang karena telah lama dia kehilangan kasih sayang. Setelah beberapa saat memastikan. Akhirnya dia sadar bahwa makhluk manis yang dilihatnya merupakan manusia. Tidak, lebih tepatnya malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia.

"Eikichi, Aku berubah pikiran. Pesanlah semaumu. Pesan yang banyak. Jangan terlalu cepat menghabiskannya."

"Sei-chan.? " Reo yang merupakan sekretarisnya tampak kaget dengan perkataan atasannya barusan.

"Tapi Akashi, Kau bilang kau ingin cepat pulang."

" Ini Perintah ! "

Perintah macam apa yang menyuruh orang menesan banyak makanan. Bahkan menyuruh untuk tidak cepat menghabiskan.

"Ba-baiklah"

Begitu mendapat perintah, Pria tegap berotot itu langsung menuju counter untuk memesan banyak makanan. Setelah Nebuya Eikichi memesan. Dia kembali kemeja yang tadi didudukinya bersama Akashi dan Reo.

Sementara Akashi tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya. Pada Sosok yang dia rasa adalah jelmaan Putri Kaisar langit. Mengingat Surainya yang berwarna biru muda. Akashi yakin surai itu sangat lembut bagaikan benang sutra. Lalu mata biru bulatnya yang jernih yang dapat membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Kulit putihnya membuatnya ingin menandainya dengan tanda kepemilikan. Dan bibir mungil merah mudanya yang di yakini menggoda siapapun untuk menciumnya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Akashi sangat tertarik pada seseorang hingga ingin memiliki. Dan saat itu juga seorang Akashi Seijuurou merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Kau tidak pesan makanan, Sei-chan ?" Tanya Reo yang melihat Akashi tampak tidak memesan sesuatu. Tapi malah sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Aku akan pesan nanti "

Memilih tak menanggapi. Reo membuka bungkus burger yang dipesannya. Dan memakannya dengan khidmat.

" _Are_ , Kalian belum pulang ?" Tanya Kotaro yang sedikit terkejut melihat Akashi dan kedua temannya yang ternyata belum pergi.

"Sei-chan bilang dia masih ingin disini"

"Kotaro, Siapa anak yang berdiri di meja kasir itu ?"

Akashi langsung bertanya pada Kotaro. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah melayani pelanggan.

Kotaro Menoleh kearah tempat yang ditunjukkan Akashi.

"Oh, dia Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia bekerja paruh waktu disini."

"Dia masih sekolah ?" Tanya Akashi semakin penasaran.

"Dia kuliah. Mahasiswa Sastra Jepang Universitas Tokyo."

Akashi mendelik penuh curiga. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya merasa tidak suka melihat Kotaro yang seperti tahu segalanya tentang Tetsuya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mengenalnya Kotarou."

"Dia kan Karyawan yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, Akashi."

Akashi masih belum percaya dengam jawaban yang diberikan Kotaro.

"Termasuk mencari tahu jurusan kuliah karyawanmu ?" Jawab Akashi dengan sedikit nada kesal cenderung cemburu.

Kotaro tampak bingung melihat Akashi yang tampak marah. Adalah hal wajar untuknya untuk mengetahui latar belakang pegawai yang akan direkrutnya apalagi untuk pekerja paruh waktu. Lalu matanya membelalak seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Akashi, jangan-jangan kau . . ."

"Aku kenapa Kotaro ?"

"Kau menyukainya ?"

"Eh ? Sei-chan menyukai seseorang ? mana orangya ? " Mibuchi tiba-tiba heboh sendiri. Hingga kotaro mengingatkan agar mereka tak terlalu menarik perhatian.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Tidak boleh ?"

Jawab Akashi dengan sinis.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya agak kaget. " ucap Kotaro canggung, menggaruk tengkuk. Lalu pandangannya kembali. menoleh pada Tetsuya.

"Tapi dia memang manis sih." Ujar Mibuchi ikut memperhatikan Tetsuya.

" Jadi Kotaro, Apa kau juga menyukainya ?"

Kotaro tentu terkejut dengan tuduhan tiba-tiba Akashi. Dengan cepat dia menyanggah, takut nyawanya akan terancam. Lagipula dia memang tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Tetsuya.

"A-Apa ? Ti-tidak kok, Akashi. Dia memang manis tapi aku lebih menyukai Momoi Satsuki daripada dia."

"Momoi Satsuki ? Siapa dia ?"

"Dia juga bekerja disini, Dia teman dekat Kuroko. Dialah yang mengajak kuroko untuk bekerja paruh waktu disini."

"lihat itu dia !" Kotaro menunjuk dengan suara lirih. Semua pandangan tertuju pada si gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang mengantar pesanan.

"Aku tidak kaget sih, itu memang selera kotaro-chan. "

"Kau pintar memilih juga ya pirang "

"Tentu saja" jawab Kotaro dengan bangga.

Rasa cemburu yang sempat mampir tadi berubah menjadi perasaan lega begitu mengetahui jika Kotaro bukanlah saingan cintanya. Meskipun jika itu adalah benar, Akashi Akan merebut

malaikat birunya dari siapapun yang memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu bagus." gumam Akashi.

Sudah diputuskan. Bahwa Akashi akan mendapatkan Tetsuya.

Akashi bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju tempat diamana Tetsuya berdiri.

Berjalan dengan elegan. Mengabaikan tatapan pengunjung yang menatapnya penuh puja.

"Silahkan, Mau pesan apa ? "

Suara lembutnya begitu merdu ditelinga Akashi. Bisa dibayangkan jika suara itu nanti akan terus memanggil namanya di kombinasikan dengan suara serak-serak basah yang di akibatkan oleh perlakuan Akashi yang membuatnya mendesah.

Ah, sial ! umpat Akashi dalam hati. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berfikir hal kotor pada orang yang baru saja dilihatnya. Jika dia bisa Akashi ingin langsung membawa pulang Tetsuya mengurungnya di mansion dan tidak dia biarkan pergi. Sayangnya dia tidak boleh gegabah, dia tidak ingin Tetsuya kabur karena takut padanya.

"Aku pesan satu _hot espresso_ " Nadanya terdengar sensual, biasanya para perempuan ataupun para uke akan langsung jatuh dalam pesonanya. Namun Tetsuya tidak. Dia masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan gesture menggoda Akashi.

Bagi Akashi dirinya semakin tertantang mengingat selama ini dialah yang menjadi incaran. Sekarang Akashi lah yang harus berusaha menakhlukkan.

"Baiklah tunggu sebebtar. Semuanya 800 yen"

Akashi mengeluarkan dompetnya. Kemudian membayar dengan uang 10 ribu yen.

"Ini kembaliannya, Silahkan mengambil di counter pengambilan. "

"Apa tidak bisa di sini saja ? "

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut mendengar permintaan aneh pelanggannya.

"Untuk mengambil makanan harus lewat counter pengambilan."

"Aku malas."

"Tapi-"

"Bukankah pembeli adalah raja ?"

"iya, tapi tuan, itu adalah peraturannya. "

"siapa peduli dengan peraturan"

"tapi saya tidak bisa melayani pelanggan nanti."

"suruh temanmu membawa kesini"

Jawab akashi bertitah.

Kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan seringai.

"lagipula sebentar lagi kau hanya akan melayaniku saja"

"Maaf, tadi tuan bilang apa ? "

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberikan minumanku"

Salah siapa daritadi berdiri di sini ?. Batin Tetsuya dongkol. Selama bekerja Tetsuya baru kali ini menghadapi pelanggan yang 'antik' seperti Akashi.

Namun Tetsuya masih berusaha sabar, dia tahu dia harus tetap melayani pelanggan dengan benar. Tidak boleh dengan Emosi.

Sedikit ada harapan, ketika Koganei lewat di dekatnya.

" Kogane senpai ! "

"Kuroko ? Ada apa memanggilku."

Kuroko dan Koganei kemudian terlibat pembicaraan kecil sambil berbisik. Dapat dilihat Koganei sedikit kaget. Sempat melihat ke arah Akashi. Kemudian nyalinya mencut setelah melihat tatapan mematikan Akashi. Lalu dia segera bergegas keruang belakang diiringi Tetsuya membungkukkan badan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, Pesanan anda akan segera datang."

Jangankan menunggu sebentar. Berdiri berjam-jampum Akashi rela jika itu bisa membuatnya selalu berada di dekat Tetsuya. Bahkan Akashi berharap pesanannya tidak datang agar bisa puas memperhatikan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bukannya tidak tahu jika dia tengah ditatap begitu intens oleh makhluk berkepala merah yang ada di hadapannya. Dia merasa ditelanjangi. Tapi Tetsuya berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik tampang datar yang dia miliki. Anggap saja patung maskot yang baru di pajang.

Tetsuya bisa bernafas lega ketika Koganei datang membawa pesanan Akashi.

"Kuroko. Ini Pesanannya."

"Maaf merepotkan senpai." Jawab Kuroko sambil menerima secangkir kopi espresso yang masih panas.

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan."

Akashi memasang senyum menawan.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya kaget mendengar Akashi yang memanggil nama depannya. Saking kagetnya mendengar Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama depan, ia hanya bisa terdiam membatu sambil memandang punggung Akashi yang menjauh.

"Tet-chan... kau baik-baik saja ? "

Takao bertanya pada Tetsuya yang daritadi terlihat sedang melamun. Saat mereka ditugaskan untuk membereskan meja dan kursi.

Sejak kejadian pemanggilan nama depan oleh Akashi. Tetsuya terus memikirkan Akashi. Bukan karena tertarik, hanya sedikit syok karena dipanggil dengan nama kecil oleh orang yang baru saja di temui. Setelah menerima pesanannya, Pria berambut merah itu hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikannya. Membuat Tetsuya tidak dapat bekerja dengan tenang. Bahkan saat Akashi hendak keluar dari restaurant. Akashi sempat berpamitan pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak peduli, Dia bukan ibunya atau keluarganya. Kenapa Akashi harus bilang kalau dia akan pulang padanya.? Dan satu hal lagi kenapa orang itu langsung sok akrab dengan memanggil nama depannya.

"Takao-kun, apa kau kenal orang berambut merah tadi ?"

"Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou ?"

"Jadi orang itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou ?"

"Dia adalah pewaris Akashi Group. Restaurant kita ini juga bagian dari bisnis keluarga Akashi."

"Memangnya dia terkenal ya ? "

"Astaga Tet-chan.. Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu siapa itu Akashi Seijuurou ?" Tanya Takao dengan nada kaget.

Tetsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang polos. Membuat Takao menghela nafas lelah.

"Lihat ini " Takao menunjukkan ponsel pintarnya. dibukanya aplikasi mesin pencari terbesar di internet. Hanya menuliskan nama Akashi Seijuurou muncullah berbagai artikel tentang dari pewaris keluarga Akashi tersebut.

"Lalu lihat itu" Kemudian Takao menunjukkan siaran televisi yang sedang menayangkan berita Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dan ini juga" Setelahnya Takao menunjukkan beberapa majalah bisnis Dengan wajah Akashi Seijuurou yang menghiasi sampulnya.

Tetsuya tidak menyangka bahwa pelanggan menyebalkan tadi adalah salah satu orang terpenting dalam perekonomian negri.

"Maaf saja, aku kan bukan pengamat ekonomi." Jawab Tetsuya dengan cemberut.

Takao hanya geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah Tetsuya.

"Dasar."

.

.

Setelah mengetahui profil Akashi Seijuurou Tetsuya pikir Lelaki berambut merah itu tidak akan datang lagi ke tempatnya bekerja. Mengingat jabatannya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan pasti Akashi memiliki segudang kesibukan. Kemarin kebetulan memang Akashi datang untuk meninjau restauran, Tetsuya juga menganggap tingkah aneh Akashi merupakan bagian dari penilaian sikap karyawan, Tetsuya berharap mendapat nilai memuaskan mengingat dia sudah dengan sangat sabar menghadapi Akashi yang menyebalkan. Dan Akashi tidak akan sempat untuk mampir di restoran.

Namun perkiraan Tetsuya meleset. Dari arah pintu Tetsuya melihat Akashi masuk dengan di dampingi dua pengawal setianya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nebuya dan Mibuchi.

Tetsuya tentu sangat terkejut. Matanya masih membola menyaksikan kedatangan Akashi. Untuk apa orang seperti Akashi seijuurou mau repot meluangkan waktunya datang ke restoran cepat saji bukannya di restaurant mewah bintang lima. Dan saat ini orang itu tengah memandangnya dengan senyum yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Halo Tetsuya. " Sapa Akashi yang telah berdiri di depan Tetsuya. Keduanya hanya terhalang meja kasir.

"Kau ingin pesan sesuatu ?" Tetsuya mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Dengan menjawab dengan datar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memesan makanan dan minuman. "

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini kalau tidak memesan ?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Jawab Akashi dengan senyum tampannya.

yang dipastikan membuat para wanita dan uke manis ingin segera di sah kan, sayangnya Tetsuya hanya memasang ekspresi sedatar papan, membuat hati Akashi retak tak karuan, namun jangan sebut dia Akashi jika menyerah ditengah jalan, sebelum Tetsuya bisa dia bawa kepelaminan.

"Aku bukan lukisan yang bisa kau pandangi."

"Kalau di sentuh mau ?"

"Apa ?!"

"Bercanda"

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Akashi-san."

"he...? Tetsuya sudah mengetahui namaku padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah jadi stalkerku secepat ini."

"Maaf Akashi-san. Tapi anda jangan terlalu percaya diri. Semua orang tahu siapa anda."

"Tetsuya ternyata _Tsundere_. Tapi tidak masalah "

Jika saja Tetsuya tidak sedang bekerja dia sudah senang hati meng ignite pass tubuh Akashi. Namun dia masih berusaha sabar. Ibunya bilang orang yang sabar pasti rezekinya besar.

"Jika anda tidak memesan, tolong anda pergi dari sini. Anda menghalangi pelanggan lain."

"Kau mengusirku ?"

"Tidak. Jika belum memutuskan apa yang kau pesan. Lebih baik Akashi-san duduk saja dulu."

"Kau takut aku kelelahan ? kau baik sekali Tetsuya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, beri aku espresso."

"Semuanya 800 yen"

Akashi kemudian memberikan uangnya.

"Bawa kesini saja. Aku tidak mau mengambilnya kesana."

Tak mau menanggapi. Tetsuya lalu mengambil uang yang diberikan Akashi dengan cekatan dia menyerahkan uang kembalian. lalu meminta rekannya untuk mengambilkan pesanan Akashi. Tidak ada yang protes ini karena semua karyawan telah mengetahui identitas Akashi yang sebenarnya.

"Tetsuya sudah lama bekerja disini ?"

"Baru dua bulan."

"Kenapa Tetsuya mau bekerja paruh waktu ?"

"Apa itu penting ?" Tetsuya menjawab ketus. Tidak peduli status Akashi. Ini sudah masuk privasinya. Dan Tetsuya tidak suka Akashi bertanya masalah pribadinya.

"Penting. Karena aku harus tahu alasan calon istriku bekerja keras seperti ini."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu Akashi-san. Tapi aku ini laki-laki."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku isteri ?"

"Karena aku yang akan jadi suamimu. "

"Sesama laki-laki tidak boleh menikah."

"Siapa bilang ? semua orang berhak menikah dengan siapapun."

"Tapi tidak bisa punya anak"

"Tetsuya tidak tahu ada laki-laki bisa hamil dan aku yakin kau adalah salah satunya."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri "

"Aku selalu benar Tetsuya."

"Tidak ada manusia yang seperti itu Akashi-san."

"Mau bukti ? kita bisa mencobanya ."

"Apa ? ti-"

"Kuroko !"

Perkataan Tetsuya terhenti ketika rekan Tetsuya yang mengantar minuman pesanan Akashi. Kemudian dengan segera menyerahkannya kepada Akashi agar makhluk pengganggu ini segera pergi.

"Ini pesananmu. Sekarang duduklah dengan tenang di Kursi Akashi-san."

Akashi menerima dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Padahal Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu"

" Meja kasir bukan tempat mengobrol. "

"Kalau di kamar Tetsuya mau mengobrol denganku ?"

Tersuya mendesah lelah. Siapa yang mengira bahwa laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini begitu menjengkelkan. Bahkan sudah berani membicarakan kamar dan pernikahan di pertemuan kedua mereka. Seolah mereka sudah sering bertemu.

"Jangan mendesah begitu Tetsuya. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membuatmu lebih mendesah dalan artian yang sebenarnya." Ucap Akashi sambil menampilkan senyum yang menurut Tetsuya tampak mesum.

Dan wajah Tetsuya seketika menjadi merah hingga menyerupai rambut Akashi setelah mendengar kalinat vulgar seperti itu. Kamisama, Tetsuya tidak kuat. Tetsuya lelah menghadapi makhluk merah yang ternyata mesum dan tidak memiliki sensor di mulutnya. Apakah benar Akashi Seijuurou yang sering terlihat di depan media dan orang yang menggodanya saat bekerja itu adalah orang yang sama. ?

Sementara Akashi hanya tertawa setelah puas menjahili si pujaan hati. Dia puas bisa memancing ekspresi lain dari wajah yang selalu datar. Sungguh betapa hebatnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bisa membuat Akashi bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya.

.

.

"Lihat, dia bahkan tersenyum " Mibuchi reo yang dari tadi memperhatikan bos sekaligus mantan adik kelasnya berbisik kepada Kotaro dan Eikichi.

"Kau benar Reo-nee, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Apakah ini tanda Akashi corp akan bangkrut ?

"Baka gorila ! aku adukan pada sei-chan tahu rasa kau."

"Habisnya Akashi jadi aneh setelah melihat anak itu. "

"Makanya jangan selalu memikirkan otot dan makanan saja Nebuya. Kau tidak tahu kalau rasanya jatuh cinta itu... bisa membuatmu melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya." Kotaro berkata dengan dramatis sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Kau kan memang selalu tergoda dengan wanita cantik Kotaro." Ucap mibuchi dengan sanksi.

"Aku yakin kau menyukai gadis itu karena dadanya yang besar." Nebuya ikut menimpali.

Wajah lelaki pirang itu seketika merah karena malu.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar jatuh cinta Reo-nee, Aku tidak bohong."

Meski sudah di jawab begitu Reo tetap tidak langsung percaya. Dia sudah hafal tingkah temannya itu.

Terlalu larut dalam pembicaraan, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi telah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?"

Kaget. Ketiga orang itu buru-buru bangkit dan kembali di posisi masing-masing.

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi."

"Iya, Tidak ada masalah kok Sei-chan."

"Kita disini tidak untuk bersenang-senang. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian."

"Baik ."

Sebenarnya demi melihat Tetsuya. Akashi menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor lebih cepat. Beberapa dia bawa untuk di kerjakan direstoran ini. Memeriksa dokumen sambil ditemani Tetsuya merupakan penambah semangat untuk sang C.E.O muda.

Ketiganya pun mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen dari dalam tas. Merekapun mengerjakan laporan di salah satu meja yang berlalih fungsi menjadi meja diskusi dadakan.

.

.

.

Tetsuya merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk di apartementnya. Tubuhnya sudah terasa pegal di seluruh bagian. Lelah raga dan jiwanya. Sudah tiga hari dia bekerja selalu di ganggu Akashi. Bahkan meskipun dia berganti jadwal tugas malah semakin membuat Akashi menjadi lebih sering manggilnya. Ada saja alasan agar Tetsuya bisa melayaninya. Tetsuya jadi harus mondar-mandir dari dapur hanya untuk mengantarkan pesanan Akashi.

Belum lagi tindakan modus yang dilakukan Akashi yang sengaja menyentuh tangannya saat dia menyerahkan minuman.

Pikirannya menerawang tentang sosok Akashi. Ber Kalau dipikir-pikir Akashi itu tampan. Takao bilang banyak gadis yang menyukai Akashi. Namun hanya sedikit yang berani mengatakannya. Sekalinya ada yang berani mengatakan pasti akan langsung ditolak.

Selain itu banyak yang bilang Akashi adalah orang yang menyeramkan. Dia tak segan mengancam bawahannya jika target tidak terpenuhi, dan satu hal lagi yang menurut Tetsuya tidak masuk akal, yaitu Akashi suka membawa gunting.

"Apa-apaan itu? dia hanya orang yang mesum."

Gumam Tetsuya bermonolog sendiri. Seraya memiringkan badannya sambil memeluk guling.

Entah sejak kapan bayangan sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu memasuki pikirannya. Suara Akashi selalu terngiang di telinganya. Lalu wajah menawan itu muncul ketika dia memejamkan mata.

Tetsuya melotot dengan lebar, matanya yang sudah besar menjadi semakin besar. Terbangun dari tidurnya karena Akashi yang sudah tanpa ijin masuk kedalam mimpinya.

"Tidak, ini terlalu cepat." Ucap Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kirinya.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Sebenernya mau di jadiin one shoot tapi kepanjangan XD

akhirnya dipecah jadi two shoot.


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Friendship, Romance, fluff

Rating : T

Original story by Miichan

Apabila terdapat kesamaan semua hanya kebetulan dan ketidaksengajaan semata.

Warning :

Shounen ai

Out of Character

AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya datang ke kampus dengan kondisi jauh dari kata segar. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Lingkaran hitam tercetak di sekitar bola matanya, membuatnya mirip bayi panda.

Setelah mendapat mimpi yang menurut Tetsuya terkutuk itu, Tetsuya tak dapat lagi memejamkan matanya. Semakin dipaksa untuk tidur bayangan Akashi Seijuurou semakin jelas menampakkan dirinya.

Kagami yang melihatnya pun sempat kaget karena dia mengira Tetsuya adalah hantu penghuni kampus. Saking kagetnya dia sampai jatuh kelantai.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ "

"Huwaaaaa..."

Bruk !

Buku yang di bawa Kagami jatuh berserakan di tanah.

Kagami duduk di dengan wajah disembunyikan di balik lututnya. Dan kedua tangan berada di samping telinga. Badannya bergetar terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Ini aku Kagami-kun."

Begitu mendengar suara yang familiar, akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman itu berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kuroko ! Munculnya biasa saja bisa tidak sih ?!"

"Aku sudah muncul dengan normal. Kagami-kun saja yang tidak memperhatikan. "

Kagami mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaian mana yang normal ? Ketika Kagami sedang berjalan santai sambil membawa buku untuk refrensi mengerjakan tugas. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara tanpa nada terdengar menyapa dari arah belakang. Padahal kagami tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat sebelumnya. Kemudian saat berbalik tiba-tiba saja dia melihat pemandangan Tetsuya dengan wujud nyaris transparan menatapnya dengan datar. Siapapun juga pasti akan ketakutan melihatnya

"Wajahmu kali ini lebih seram, tau ?"

Kuroko yang di katai seperti itu merengut sebal meski jika diperhatikan sekilas tetap datar.

"Apa kau habis begadang ?" Tanya Kagami.

"Begitulah"

"Memang kau ada tugas ?"

"I-iya" dusta Tetsuya.

Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran Akashi.

"Aku juga" Balas Kagami. Lalu dia menunjukkan berbagai buku yang ada ditangannya. "Imayoshi-Sensei menyuruhku membuat makalah tentang olahraga."

"Kau benar-benar ingin jadi guru olahraga, Kagami-kun ?"

"yeah.. sepertinya begitu, aku sudah sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku pikir kau akan ke Amerika untuk jadi pemain NBA."

Kagami menghela nafas. "Ayahku sudah pindah ke sini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Lagipula aku masih bisa bermain basket jika ada waktu luang. Aku juga bisa bermain basket dengan murid-muridku kelak."

Ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum. Mata _scarlet_ nya menerawang langit yang cukup cerah meskipun musim dingin. Membayangkan dirinya di masa depan bisa berlatih olahraga terutama basket bersama murid-muridnya.

Melihat Kagami yang seperti itu membuat Tetsuya ikut merasa senang. Kagami yang dulu hanya memikirkan makanan dan basket sekarang bisa berfikir dewasa. Satu garis senyum yang tersamar ekspresi datar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kagami-kun ternyata bisa berpikir masuk akal juga."

"Yah, ... Oi ! Maksudmu apa Kuroko. ?!"

Bentak kagami tidak terima. Sementara Tetsuya hanya mengendikkan bahu. Dan mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

~*~

Setelah kegiatan perkuliahan selesai Tetsuya keluar masih dengan Kagami. Kebetulan laki-laki beralis cabang itu tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi. Kagami mengajaknya membeli _vanilla milkshake_ di _maji burger_ yang terletak di dekat Sekolah mereka di _Seirin_. Masih ada waktu satu sebelum Tetsuya pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktu. Meskipun dia sendiri bekerja di restoran cepat saji yang juga menyediakan _milk shake_. Tapi bagi Tetsuya tak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa _vanilla milkshake_ di _Maji burger_ .

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di dekat tempat Kagami dan Tetsuya berjalan, membuat mereka berdua menghentikan langkah sesaat.

Tetsuya terbelalak begitu kaca bagian belakang Terbuka. Ternyata penumpang mobil itu adalah Akashi dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada lengkap dengan kacamata hitam semakin memberinya kesan angkuh, lalu bagaimana pria berambut merah itu keluar dari mobil menuju Tetsuya dan Kagami.

Entah kenapa Tetsuya merasa situasi ini mirip seperti seorang suami yang memergoki istrinya berjalan dengan pria lain.

"Siapa dia Tetsuya ?" Tanya Akashi dengan tatapan tidak suka ke arah Kagami.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Akashi-kun. Bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Tetsuya malah bertanya tentang perihal keberadaan Akashi.

"Tolong jangan rusak kepercayaanku padamu, Tetsuya "

"Hah ?"

Tetsuya gagal paham dengan pertanyaan Akashi barusan. Apalagi Akashi bertanya dengan ekspresi seolah tersakiti.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Tetsuya."

"Apa kau tidak punya urusan di kantor. ?"

Tetsuya masih bersikeras menuntut jawaban karena Akashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di kampusnya. Untung saja tidak sampai masuk ke halaman.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tetsuya.

Menghela nafas,Tetsuya rasa percuma bertanya pada Akashi sebelum pertanyaannya sendiri terjawab. "Dia temanku ."

"Apa Kalian pacaran ? "

Tanya Akashi lagi, Auranya semakin gelap dan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak"

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan," Akashi berkata dingin pada Akashi. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Tetsuya.

"Dan kau Tetsuya." Tatapannnya berubah dengan berjuta makna tersirat di dalamnya. Tapi lebih tepatnya mesum sih. "Aku akan menghukummu jika kau mengulanginya lagi. " Bisiknya sensual di telinga Tetsuya. Membuat seluruh tubuh Tetsuya meremang.

Kagami yang melihatnya merasa tidak terima. Karena Akashi bersikap sok akrab dengan Tetsuya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, memang kau siapa bersikap seenaknya hah ?

Tetsuya menoleh pada Kagami dengan ekspresi kaget. Apalagi tangan Kagami mencengkram pundak Akashi. Apakah Kagami cari mati dengan menantang Akashi ?

Sementara Akashi hanya menatap datar tak terpengaruh dengan bentakan Kagami.

"Aku Calon Suami Tetsuya !"

Kemudian Akashi menarik tangan Tetsuya untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Meninggalkan Kagami yang masih berdiri membatu dengan semua keterjutannnya.

Tetsuya sendiri juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan pengakuan sepihak Akashi. Namun dia sudah keburu ditarik masuk kemobil sebelum melontarkan protes.

"Apa tujuan Akashi-kun kesini ?" Tanya Tetsuya setelah mereka berdua duduk di kursi penumpang. Tangannya bersidekap menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku kebetulan lewat."

Tetsuya tentu tak langsung percaya dengan jawaban Akashi. Justru perilakunya tadi seperti sudah mengintai berhari-hari.

"Benarkah itu Akashi-kun.?"

"Benar."

".." Tetsuya belum mengeluarkan peryataan, namun kedua mata bulatnya masih intens menatap Akashi dengan tajam.

Ditatap seperti itu Akashi akhirnya menyerah. Dia senang kalau Tetsuya menatapnya, tapi dia ingin ditatap dengan lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Baiklah, aku datang menjemputmu."

Mata Tetsuya sempat membelalak sebentar, kemudian ekspresinya berubah normal kembali.

"Kenapa menjemputku ? tanpa kau jemput pun aku pasti datang bekerja."

"Karena aku merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kita terakhir kali bertemu kemarin Akashi-kun. Dan itu sekitar 15 jam yang lalu."

"Tapi aku pulang satu jam lebih cepat, yang artinya waktuku tidak bertemu denganmu menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya dan itu membuatku semakin merindukanmu."

Jawab Akashi memberi pembelaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah Akashi-kun... itu bahkan belum genap sehari."

"Sehari bagiku rasanya seperti seratus tahun, Tetsuya."

"Kalau berpisah sehari saja seperti ini bagaimana kalau berhari-hari. ?"

Pandangan Tetsuya beralih ke luar jendela.

"Makanya aku ingin segera menikahimu. Tunggu.. Apa itu artinya kalau kau sudah menerimaku?"

Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai setelah mendengar jawaban Tetsuya tadi.

Tetsuya yang sadar akan perkataannya yang menimbulkan multi tafsir itu lanngsung memerah wajahnya. "Bu-bukan be-begitu i-itu hanya seandainya, Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa harus Seandainya jika bisa mewujudkan menjadi Kenyataan ?.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Sesaat kedua mata mereka saling mengunci.Tetsuya baru tahu bahwa mata Akashi yang berbeda warna itu terlihat mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat.

Ketika sadar mobil telah berhenti, Tetsuya buru-buru keluar.

"A-aku ... harus bekerja. Terima kasih tumpangannya." Tetsuya berucap sambil membungkukkan badan. Kemudian dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Akashi.

"Sampai nanti, Tetsuya."

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari Akashi tersenyum lembut. Benar-benar sebuah senyuman yang lembut dan tulus tanpa seringai yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya, sambil memandang dirinya yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian mobil Akashi berjalan meninggalkan restoran.

~*~

14 Februari.

Suasana Restoran sangat ramai oleh para pengunjung. Kebanyakan adalah pasangan remaja dan mahasiswa yang merayakan moment yang orang bilang adalah hari kasih sayang. Ini karena restoran menawarkan harga paket khusus bagi pasangan. Entah itu pasangan kekasih atau suami istri. Sesama jenis atau beda jenis.

Semua perabot dan furniture serba merah hati dan merah muda warna yang mewakili cinta dan kasih sayang, bahkan Tetsuya seperti melihat aura di sini juga di penuhi dengan warna merah muda.

Ngomong-ngomong soal merah muda...

Merah muda adalah bagian dari warna merah, warna merah adalah warna rambut Akashi, dan Akashi adalah...

 _Blush_

Wajah Tetsuya berubah juga menjadi merah. Mengingat Akashi yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya. Berkali-kali Tetsuya memukul kepalanya. Berharap bayangan pria menyebalkan itu hilang dari benaknya. Dia takut akan kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam bekerja.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu begitu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya kaget setengah mati mendengar suara familiar tiba-tiba memanggilnya, kagetnya menjadi dua kali lipat ketika melihat entitas merah sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eh ? A-Akashi-kun ?" Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini.?"

Bahkan Tetsuya sampai gagap dan salah tingkah melihat Akashi. Sementara Akashi hanya memasang tampang datar tanpa dosa.

"Sejak kau bertingkah aneh dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kemudian memukulnya."

Wajah Tetsuya kini kembali memerah di seluruh bagian. Merasa malu karena tertangkap basah melakukan hal bodoh oleh Akashi yang parahnya adalah subjek penyebab kelakuan absurdnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya ?

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

Meski di bilang begitu Akashi tidak langsung percaya apalagi melihat Tingkah Tetsuya yang aneh.

"Benarkah ?" Nada Akashi terdengar sanksi.

"A-Akashikun tidak kerja ? Tetsuya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Takut jika nanti keceplosan dan malah membuat kepala Akashi menjadi besar.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Tetsuya bisa bernafas lega, akhirnya bisa terbebas dari interogasi Akashi. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di wajah pria berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau kurang tidur Akashi-kun ?"

"Begitulah." jawab Akashi singkat tak mengelak tentang kondisinya.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat yang cukup, Akashi-kun. Terlalu sering begadang itu tidak baik."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika setiap menutup mata selalu ada Tetsuya."

Ketika mendengar Akashi ternyata juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, Saat itu Tetsuya bisa merasakan panah cupid menembus tepat di hatinya. Apalagi melihat senyum Akashi yang terlihat begitu menawan.

Ah, jadi begini ya rasanya ketika kau merasakan jatuh cinta. Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Salah tingkah ketika orang itu ada di dekatmu. Dan perasaan untuk selalu dekat dengan orang yang kau sukai. Benar-benar seperti apa yang di ceritakan di Novel.

Tapi Tetsuya tak menyangka jika dia akan merasakannya ketika bersama Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat membayar minumanmu dan duduklah." Tetsuya mencoba membuat Akashi cepat menyingkir dari hadapannya, daripada terus menahan gejolak hatinya. Namun begitu dia mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Memang kau tahu apa yang akan aku pesan."

"Satu _hot espresso_ kan ?" Tetsuya menjawab datar.

"Ternyata kau sudah hafal minuman kesukaanku. Aku yakin kau bisa jadi istri yang baik."

Jawab Akashi dengan senyum riang sambil menyerahkan uang.

Bagaimana dia tidak hafal ? Setiap hari hanya itu yang dipesan Akashi, padahal masih banyak makanan dan minuman lain, Tetsuya memilih tak menanggapi dia sudah kebal dengan rayuan Akashi.

"Kau tidak pesan yang lain ?" Tetsuya bertanya sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian.

"Kalau pesan Tetsuya boleh ?"

"Aku bukan makanan Akashi-kun.!"

Tetsuya sedikit mengerucutkan biibirnya. Membuat Akashi mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menciumnya di tempat.

"Tapi kau membuatku ingin 'memakanmu'.

"Aku rasanya tidak enak."

"Aku kan belom 'mencicipi'mu , Tetsuya." Kali ini Akashi menjawab dengan sedikit seringai mesum.

"Akashi-kun _Ghoul_?"

Akashi tepok jidat dalam imajinernya. Terkadang moment yang sedang di bangunnya hancur karena kepolosan Tetsuya. Karena itulah Akashi bertekad untuk menghilangkan kepolosannya dengan me- _piip-_ Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, jika sudah selesai cepatlah duduk." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan minuman Akashi.

"Kau memerintahku ?" Terdengar nada tidak suka di dalam kalimat Akashi.

"Tidak, tapi kau menghalangi pelanggan lain ?" Dagu Tetsuya menunjuk ke arah belakang Akashi. Dimana dia telah membuat antrian mengular karena terhalang oleh Akashi.

Akashi kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan deathglare lengkap dengan senyum sadisnya. Membuat pelanggan lain memilih pergi daripada mereka mati.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Akashi-kun, "

Tetsuya mencoba menasehati Akashi. Dirinya merasa tidak enak dengan para pelanggan, juga karyawan lain yang dari tadi menatap mereka berdua.

"Siapa peduli, restoran ini milikku." Jawab Akashi dengan santai. Kehilangan satu restoran tidak masalah baginya, yang penting tidak kehilangan Tetsuya.

Kemudian Akashi menyambung lagi kalimatnya.

"Jam kerjamu selesai kapan ?"

"Apa ? jam kerja ?" Tetsuya terkejut karena Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya tentang jam kerja.

"Iya,"

"Hari ini aku lembur, "

"Batalkan." Perintah Akashi penuh penekanan. Terlihat jelas tidak menerima penolakan.

Tapi bukan Tetsuya jika tidak langsung menuruti Akashi.

"Tidak bisa, Aku sudah janji pada temanku."

"Siapa yang berani menyuruhmu lembur.?"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya, nanti Akashi-kun pasti akan mengancam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Kotaro untuk mengganti seluruh karyawan."

Mendengar Akashi yang mengancam seperti itu Tetsuya tentu panik. Dia tidak ingin menjadi penyebab hilangnya pekerjaan orang lain.

"Jangan Akashi-kun "

"Kalau begitu, pergi denganku."

Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah. "Baik, aku akan bilang pada Hyuga-senpai."

Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Bagus."

~*~

Orang bilang jangan pernah berdebat dengan wanita, Dijamin tidak akan pernah menang. Apalagi jika wanita itu sudah menikah dan punya anak alias ibu-ibu.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou, tidak ada yang boleh menentang dan melawan Akashi.

Seperti halnya dengan keadaan yang sedang Terjadi saat ini. Di mana sang tuan Akashi yang absolut tengah berhadapan dengan wanita yang selalu benar.

Dan saat ini mereka tengah saling memasang deathglare karena Momoi yang masih bersikeras mencegah Tetsuya pergi dengan Akashi tak takut sedikitpun dengan Aura mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu. Dia tahu jika akhir-akhir ini pria merah itu sering mengganggu Tetsuya, Karena itulah dia merasa harus menyelamatkan dan mempertahankan Tetsuya.

"Tetsu-kun sudah bilang akan pergi denganku."

Ujar Momoi sambil menatap Akaahi tajam. Tangannya memegang lengan Tetsuya dengan erat. Akashipun tak ingin kalah tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya adalah mililkku." Akashi menarik Tetsuya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Memangnya Tetsu-kun sudah bilang menerimamu ?" Momoi tak mau kalah, dengan gantian menarik Tetsuya kearahnya.

"Ano.." Tetsuya mencoba memberi penjelasan jika dirinya bukan tali tambang yang bisa di tarik kesana-kemari, namun sayang perkataannya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

"Perasaan kami lebih dari sekedar kata-kata untuk diungkapkan." Sekarang Tetsuya kembali berpindah mendekati dada bidangnya.

"Pokokya aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsu-kun pergi denganmu !" Kali ini Momoi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hingga genggaman Akashi terlepas.

Jengah dengan sifat keras kepala Momoi, Akashi mengambil smartphone di saku jasnya kemudian menelphone seseorang.

"Kotaro, cepat Kemari !"

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kotaro yang terlihat terburu-buru ke tempat Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi ?!" Tanya Kotaro dengan nafas sedikit terengah efek setelah lari. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Momoi yang sedang menggandeng Tetsuya. "Dan Apa yang kau lakukam Momoi-chan !?" Kali ini nada Kotaro Terdengar panik.

" Cepat bawa pergi wanita ini jika kau tidak mau aku menghancurkannya denganmu juga." Titah Akashi dengan nada tajam, Aura gelap sudah menyelimuti tubuhya

Tak ingin keselamatan dia dan pujaan hati terancam. Kotaro memilih menuruti perkataan Atasannya.

"B-baik Akashi."

"Ayo, momoi-chan." Kotaro mencoba mengajak si gadis merah muda, namun dia masih tak bergeming.

"Tapi aku sudah duluan janji pergi dengan Tetsu-kun."

"Sudahlah, Momoi-chan, jangan ganggu mereka." Kotaro dengan Terpaksa menarik Momoi menjauh dari tempat Akashi dan Tetsuya tak peduli dengan teriakan dan rontaan Momoi. Ini lebih baik daripada mereka berdua mati ditangan si raja iblis.

Dan sekali lagi Akashi Menyeringai penuh kemengan.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi dan Tetsuya telah sampai di Restoran yang menjadi tempat mereka untuk makan malam, _La chateau de joel rabuchon_ nama yang cukup panjang dan Tetsuya malas untuk mengingatnya adalah sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di daerah Meguro, Merupakan pilihan tempat untuk didatangi bersama pasangan apalagi saat valentine seperti ini.

Begitu masuk restoran mereka langsung di sambut oleh pelayan laki-laki yang menyapa dengan senyum ramah.

"Selamat datang, Akashi-sama."

"Aku sudah reservasi untuk private room."

"Baiklah, mari saya antar."

Dari percakapannya, Tetsuya bisa mengira bahwa Akashi adalah pelanggan tetap di restoran ini.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya minder masuk ke tempat ini, selain karena ini pertama kalinya untuk Tetsuya, para tamu disini mengenakan baju formal dengan jas untuk lelaki dan gaun elegan untuk para wanita, sementara Tetsuya hanya mengenakan baju kemeja dan _sweater_ yang digunakan untuk kuliah dia bahkan masih mengenakan tas selempangnya. Rasanya Tetsuya ingin kabur dengan kemampuan misdirectionnya, namun dia tak bisa, karena tangan Akashi menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mereka telah sampai di ruangan yang dipesan di tengah rungan terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk bundar dengan taplak berwarna putih bersih dan dua kursi duduk yang bersebelahan. Lengkap dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah. Pencahayaan yang temaram, ruangan ini memiliki atmosfer yang begitu _cozy_ dan romantis.

Apalagi dari pintu masuk menuju meja, terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang tertata rapi di kanan kiri mereka. Membuat Tetsuya gemas ingin menendang salah satunya. Karena membuat jalannya begitu sempit dan menjadi tidak leluasa.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Seorang pelayan laki-laki langsung menjelaskan tentang paket menu khusus yang di sediakan restoran untuk pasangan yang akan merayakan hari kasih sayang.

"Oh, iya tolong sediakan satu vanilla milkshake premium." Pinta Akashi pada pelayan.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab Sang pelayan dengan sopan. Setelah menuangkan _Wine_.

Sebagai _Appetizer_ adalah _Sweetheart Chicken Hand Pies_. Isian daging ayam yang di cincang berbalut kulit pie yang di bentuk menyerupai hati. Mengingat ini adalah menu spesial _valentine._

Lalu _Blakened shrimps cucumber bites_ , yaitu udang yang di letakkan diatas mentimun yang sebelumnya telah di lapisi saus _avocado_.

Semua memiliki cita rasa yang gurih dan nikmat, mengingat Akashi tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis.

Ketika pelayan meletakkan vanilla milkshake mata Tetsuya langsung berbinar, Akan tetapi keinginannya untuk segera meminum minuman favoritnya harus dia tahan, karena Akashi menjauhkannya dari Tetsuya.

"Aku akan memberikannya jika Tetsuya menghabiskan semua makanan tanpa sisa." Akashi tahu, bahwa Tetsuya adalah anak yang pemilih soal makanan. Sudah begitu porsi makannya sedikit. Karena itulah dia menggunakan vanilla milkshake sebagai iming-iming agar Tetsuya mau makan banyak.

Tetsuya menatap kecewa, ekspresinya mirip seperti anak anjing yang menurunkan kedua telinganya karena bersedih setelah dimarahi tuannya.

Mau tak mau diapun memakan makanannya, meskipun lezat tapi Tetsuya sudah merasa kenyang walaupun itu hanyalah hidangan pembuka.

Setelah mereka memakan potongan udang yang terakhir, Hidangan utamapun datang.

Hidangan utama sekaligus menu andalan restoran ini adalah _Steak_ dan _scallops_ dengan _Asparagus_ panggang.

Akashi mengiris daging dengan elegan ala bangsawan. Sementara Tetsuya meskipun jarang makan di resoran mewah tapi dia cukup tahu etika makan. Dia tidak heran bahwa selama makan Akashi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tetsuya mengiris daging dengan tenang lalu memasukkan potongan daging kedalam mulut mungilnya. Memang harga sebanding dengan kualitas. Tetsuya dapat merasakan kelembutan tekstur dan kelezatan rasa dari daging _tenderloin_ yang di masak sempurna.

Perut Tetsuya sudah terasa penuh setelah menghabiskan steak. Dia tidak biasa untuk makan banyak.

Sebagai pencuci mulut adalah coklat yang berbentuk krim ditempatkan di dalam wadah berbentuk hati dan di beri hiasan _rashpberry_.

Tetsuya berusaha menyisakan ruang di perutnya untuk vanilla milkshake yang sedang menunggunya. Benar, ini semua demi vanilla milkshake premium yang terlihat lebih menggoda di mata Tetsuya. Vanilla milkshake yang ditempatkan di dalam gelas kaca berbentuk panjang dengan tambahan krim vanilla dan potongan _vanilla cake_ dilengkapi dengan buah _cerry_ diatasnya dan _wafer roll_ berwarna merah dan putih yang terlihat sangat menarik. Vanilla-channya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang sangat panjang, Akhirnya Tetsuya benar-benar menghabiskan semua makanannya tanpa sisa. Sungguh jika bukan demi Vanilla-chan dia tidak akan makan sebanyak ini.

"Aku sudah selesai memakannya, Akashi-kun, sekarang mana vanilla milkshakenya."

Sifat Tetsuya mirip seperti bocah yang menagih imbalan ketika sudah selesai melakukan tugas yang diberikan orang tuanya

"Baiklah, ini untukmu." Akashi menyerahkan gelas milkshake pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya langsung mengambil vanilla millkshake dari tangan Akashi lalu menyeruputnya dengan semangat.

"Aku rasa yang kau lakukan ini berlebihan Akashi-kun." Ucap Tetsuya setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Ini adalah ide paling sederhana yang bisa aku lakukan, Tadinya aku ingin menyewa seluruh restoran."

"Aku tahu keluargamu sangat kaya, tapi membuang uang untuk hal yang tidak perlu itu tidak baik."

"Bagiku tidak masalah asal orang yang aku sayangi bahagia."

Tetsuya hanya mendengus." Kau selalu memperlakukan pacarmu seperti ini ?"

Akashi mengendikkan bahu."Aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya."

Tetsuya tercenung mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Baginya mustahil bagi pria tampan dan mapan seperti Akashi belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Jika memang belum pernah punya kekasih Tetsuya yakin Akashi sudah sering gonta-ganti teman tidur.

"Kau pikir aku ini lelaki seperti apa Tetsuya ?''

Akashi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Suaranya terdengar tenang, gayanya terlihat elegan. Menyadarkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya.

"Eh ? ap-apa ?" Tetsuya menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Perkataan Akashi tadi seolah dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Seperti aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk melakukan hal rendah seperti itu."

" _Sumimasen_ , Akashi-kun, aku tidak bermaksud, " Ujar Tetsuya dengan nada penuh penyesalan karena telah berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula kau juga belum pernah punya pacar. "

"Memang apa masalahnya ?! lagipula aku muda. Aku ingin fokus kuliah." Ujar Tetsuya dengan tingkah seperti merajuk.

"Karena itulah, aku memilihmu."

"Karena kita sama-sama belum pernah pacaran ?"

Tetsuya mengatakan dengan tampang polos, membuat Akashi gemas mencubut hidung mbagir Tetsuya.

"Karena kau unik. Kau berbeda dari orang yang pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani mengacuhkanku dan bahkan melawan perintahku, bahkan setelah kau tahu aku adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan."

"Memang kenapa ?" Tetsuya memasang pose memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, dua mata bulat dan besarnya mengerjap ditampah tampang polosnya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Kita kan sama-sama manusia, tidak ada bedanya walaupun Kita kaya atau miskin, kita tidak boleh egois, jika salah kita harus minta maaf, jika kita ditindas kita harus melawan, jika ada yang minta bantuan kita harus membantu. "

Akashi tertegun, Tetsuya memiliki kepribadian yang baik, meskipun dari luar tubuhnya kecil dan terlihat lemah, namun dia bisa melihat ketangguhan dalam jiwa Tetsuya. Mengingatkan Akashi pada mendiang ibunya dahulu. Seorang wanita yang memiliki jiwa lembut dan penuh kasih dan selalu mengajarkannya tentang kebaikan dan kebijaksanaan sebagai manusia, sebagai seorang pemimpin dan juga sebagai seorang lelaki. Dia paham mungkin Tetsuya lah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Akashipun tersenyum lembut. "Karena itulah aku menyukaimu, menjadikanmu kekasihku memang keputusan yang tepat."

"Akashi-kun, kalau dipikir-pikir aku belum pernah bilang kalau kita ini pacaran."

"Aku tahu Tetsuya juga mencintaiku."

Terlihat semburat merah muda di kedua pipi putih Tetsuya. "Kau selalu saja terlalu percaya diri." Tetsuya salah tingkah, matanya bergerak ke berbagai arah, tak berani menatap mata Akashi.

"Prediksiku tidak pernah meleset Tetsuya, buktinya kau mau ku ajak kesini."

"Itu kan karena kau memaksa." Kali ini bibir Tetsuya kembali di kerucutkan.

"Tetsuya,kalau kau terus memasang ekspresi seperti itu, aku benar-benar Akan menciummu saat ini juga."

Mendengar ancaman Akashi pada bibir sucinya Tetsuya dengan cepat membuat wajahnya kembali datar.

"Akashi-kun, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat ?"

Meskipun Tetsuya tak lagi menyangkal perasaannya, namum tak dapat dipungkiri apakah keputusan untuk berpacaran itu adalah keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, mengingat dia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Dan lagi dia belum bisa percaya, apakah perasaan Akashi itu benar-benar karena cinta, atau hanya rasa tertarik karena penasaran saja.

" Jika memang sudah ada kecocokan aku tidak suka membuang waktu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Aku masih Kuliah."

"Masa depanmu sudah terjamin. Lagipula karirmu nanti adalah jadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus anak-anak kita."

"Aku laki-laki Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa Hamil."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, Tetsuya. Dan aku juga sudah mengatakan aku bisa menghamilimu. Aku bisa buktikan sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Tapi kita belum lama saling mengenal."

"Bukankah seminggu kemarin kita sudah berkenalan. "

"Tapi kita belum begitu saling mengetahui karakter masing-masing."

"Kita sedang tidak melakukan bimbingan konseling. Makanya ayo tinggal bersama."

"Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya sedikit berteriak karena Akashi mengatakan hal yang membuatnya shock.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Baik-baik. Aku minta maaf. Lalu Tetsuya maunya bagaimana ?"

Tetsuya mendelik menatap Akashi. "Kau tidak curiga? bagaimana kalau aku bukan orang baik? "

"Maka aku akan merubahmu menjadi orang baik."

"Kau sendiri iblis."

"Bukankah itu bagus, tandanya kita berjodoh." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata adalah anggota kriminal ?"

Tetsuya memasang tampang serius. Matanya melotot mencoba garang. Akashi hampir tertawa. Melihat ekspresi wajah Tetsuya, bukannya terligat seram malah malah terlihat semakin lucu di mata Akashi.

"Aku akan jadi polisi yang akan mengurungmu dalam penjara cintaku."

Ucapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Tetsuya yang di gombali seperti itu tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, jantungnya kembali berdetak seakan mau meledak.

Tapi itu belum cukup meyakinkan Tetsuya. Dirinya masih belum puas mendengar penjelasan Akashi.

"Lalu Akashi-kun sendiri? Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau tidak memiliki niat jahat padaku ?"

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, Sebelah tangannya di gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. "Memangnya apa yang bisa aku ambil darimu Tetsuya ? " 'selain keperawananmu' lanjut dalam hati.

"Apa hartamu lebih banyak dariku.?"

Tetsuya tersentak. Kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apakah kau keturunan Shogun ? atau keluarga kerajaan yang bisa aku culik untuk meminta tebusan ?"

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi.

"Apakah keluargamu menyimpan harta yang berharga ? seperti pedang _Honjo Masamune_ ? atau bahkan kau mengetahui rahasia pedang _Kusanagi_ ?"

"A-apa ? Tentu saja tidak. ! Kami bukan keturunan Samurai !"

Jawab Tetsuya dengan kesal ditanyai hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Sementara Akashi hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan untukku menyakitimu. Aku malah ingin membahagiakanmu."

Ucap Akashi, Kali ini tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang belum pernah Tetsuya lihat sebelumya. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Apa Tetsuya mau menerimaku ?"

"Iya." Tetsuya menjawab dengan malu-malu dengan warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. Membuat Akashi merasa lega.

Mereka berdua larut dalam perayaan cinta di tambah alunan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu menambah kesan romantis yang memang telah terbentuk sejak awal kencan mereka.

Sebelum Akashi menarik Tangan Tetsuya untuk berdiri, kemudian beberapa orang pria masuk dan memindahkan meja dan kursi yang mereka tempati. Suasana pun terdengar sedikit ricuh.

"Akashi-kun apa yang terjadi ? " Tetsuya bingung melihat ramainya orang keluar masuk untuk memindahkan sesuatu.

"Kita akan menikah sekarang."

"Apa kau gila Akashi-kun ? "

Akashi sama sekali tak terpengaruh di katai gila oleh Tetsuya. Dia hanya tersenyum "Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, lusa aku akan pergi."

"Kau akan pergi ke mana ?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan nada kaget.

"Pergi ke tempat yang jauh." Akashi mengatakan dengan senyum yang sangat teduh. Seolah dia sudah mendapatkan keinginan terbesarnya, dengan begitu jika dia harus pergi tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan baginya.

Tetsuya teringat tentang novel bergenre angst yang baru selesai di bacanya. Di mana si tokoh utama di vonis menderita kanker dan hidupnya hanya tersisa tujuh hari lagi. Dan di hari terakhir sisa hidupnya yang bertepatan dengan hari valentine dia memiliki permintaan Terakhir untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Dan entah kenapa kejadian itu sama seperti yang dialaminya sekarang, Tetsuya merasakan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa sadar cairan air asin sudah menggenang disidut kedua mata bulatnya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Tetsuya ?! kau kenapa ?"

"Jadi.. Akashi-kun mendekatiku karena Akashi-kun akan meninggal ?"

"Apa ?!"

"Hiks.. Kau terkena penyakit serius dan umurmu hanya sampai tanggal 14 Februari kan ?"

"Hah ?"

"hiks... lalu kau menggunakan sisa waktumu untuk mencari pacar dan merayakan valentine sebagai keinginan terakhirmu sebelum meninggal kan ? hiks.. kasihan sekali kau, Akashi-kun... hiks..hiks... "

Akashi melongo mendengar serentetan kalimat tidak masuk akal dari Tetsuya. Akashi memijit pelipisnya merasakan kepalanya terasa pening menghadapi tingkah absurd calon istrinya.

Bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya bisa berfikir konyol seperti itu. Padahal jelas dia sangat sehat Jasmani dan Rohani. Kalaupun dia sakit dia akan menyuruh penyakit itu pergi karena dia absolut.

Pantang baginya untuk sakit karena itu akan membuatnya tidak akan bisa 'Bersenang-senang' dengan Tetsuya. Dia tidak boleh kalah sebelum 'bertempur'.

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton drama percintaan, Tetsuya." Akashi mengusap halus punggung Tetsuya yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

"Aku memang akan pergi jauh, dan itu akan sangat lama. Tapi aku tidak akan pergi ke Nirwana. "

"Lalu Akashi-kun pergi ke mana ?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan ingus masih meler dari hidungnya.

Akashi mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam jasnya. Kemudian sapu tangan itu digunakan untuk menutupi hidung Tetsuya lalu menyuruhnya mengeluarkan ingusnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke New York untuk urusan kerja dan itu akan memakan waktu tiga bulan."

"T-tapi kenapa Akashi-kun mau langsung menikah ?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berlama-lama berpisah denganmu, aku ingin membawamu ikut bersamaku. Berpisah sehari saja membuatku gila, apalagi selama itu."

"Tapi..."

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya jika aku serius padamu dan tidak suka membuang waktu, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak perlu kan ?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita ?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya setelah ini, lagipula ayahku menyerahkan pilihan padaku. "

Seorang lelaki mendekat ke arah mereka "Tuan muda, Altarnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah, ayo Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan Tangannya menunggu Tetsuya untuk menyambutnya.

Melihat kesungguhan di mata Akashi membuat Tetsuya percaya. Akashi benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Bukan hanya karena nafsu atau main-main. Lagipula Tetsuya sudah terjatuh dalam pesona sang tuan muda. Meskipun mesum, dan kadang suka menjahilinya sikanya juga kadang terlalu kekanakan menurut Tetsuya. Tapi Akashi lah satu-satunya lelaki yang berhasil membuat Tetsuya merasakan jatuh cinta. Akashi juga lah yang berhasil meyakinkannya untuk bersama mengarungi bahtera cinta. Meskipun dia tahu kehidupan itu tidak akan selalu mudah dijalani, tapi jika itu bersama Akashi dia yakin akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu bersama.

Tetsuya pun memantapkan hatinya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Akashi, berjalan bersama untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita benar-bebar sudah menikah ?" Ucap Tetsuya sambil melihat cincin perak yang telah melingkar di jari manisnya, Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai. Akashi mengajak Tetsuya ke sebuah hotel bintang lima. Kemudian Tetsuya mengaduh kesakitan karena Akashi memukul kepalanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau pikir janji yang kita ucapkan tadi hanya main-main ?" Jawab Akashi mendengar petanyaan aneh Tetsuya. Sementara Tetsuya masih cemberut karena Akashi tadi memukulnya.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh, Aku belum lama bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, lalu tiba-tiba kita sudah menikah."

Akashi membawa Tetsuya ke dalam pelukan. Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan resmi kan ? jadi dia bisa bebas menyentuh Tetsuya yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya kan ? Lagipula yang tidak sah saja banyak yang pegang sana-sini. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi dada Akashi. Segaris senyum terukir di antara dominasi angkuh wajahnya.

"Bukankah cinta itu misteri ? ada orang yang menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan mencintai seseorang tapi pada akhirnya mereka berpisah juga. Namun ada pula cinta yang membawa seseorang langsung bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya."

"Seperti yang kita rasakan sekarang.?"

"Ya, saat melihatmu, aku langsung yakin bahwa kau adalah takdirku."

"Tapi Akashi-kun lakukan adalah sebuah perjudian besar. " Tetsuya berucap setelah melepaskan pelukan Akashi.

"Kenapa begitu Tetsuya ?"

"Jika aku ternyata menolak Akashi-kun, maka semua persiapan yang kau lakukan akan sia-sia dan kau akan malu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Karena Aku selalu benar Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah, "Terserah, Akashi-kun saja."

Akashi kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Tetsuya lama-lama terlihat menyeringai.

"Hei Tetsuya, kita ini sudah menikah, benar kan ?"

Tetsuya mengernyitkan alisnya, kenapa Akashi bertanya begitu ? bukankah tadi dia yang memukulnya karena bertanya hal yang sama dengannya "Kau sendiri yang tadi bilang kalau kita sudah menikah."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu yang pengantin lakukan setelah pesta pernikahan kan ?"

"Tentu saja mereka istirahat Akashi-kun, mereka capek setelah seharian menyambut para tamu."

Akashi mendengus sebal "Kau ini tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, mereka tidur di kamar."

"Memang kau pernah mengintip ?"

"Belum, memang apa lagi yang mereka lakukan selain tidur.?"

Jawab Tetsuya sedikit kesal, kemudian Tetsuya terdiam setelah menyadari sesuatu dan wajahnya memerah semerah rambut Akashi.

"Jadi apa yang mereka lakukan, Tet..su...ya... ?" Bisik Akashi dengan sensual di Telinga kiri Tetsuya. Membuat sekujur tubuh Tetsuya meremang.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Tetsuya masih keras kepala, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan memberitahumu di kamar."

Tetsuya merasakan badannya terangkat ke udara lalu badannya di panggul di pundak Akashi.

"Akashi-kun turunkan aku !"

Akashi memilih mengabaikan perintah Tetsuya dan terus berjalan ke kamar yang sudah dipesannya.

"Aku akan menurunkanmu setelah kita sampai kamar dan sepertinya aku juga harus menghukummu karena daritadi kau terus memanggil nama keluargaku, padahal kau sendiri juga sudah menjadi seorang Akashi."

Tetsuya merasakan firasat buruk untuk hal ini. Apalagi melihat seringai Akashi yang lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

"Turunkan aku dasar cabul !."

"Iya sayang, bersabarlah kita akan segera sampai."

Akashi terus berjalan tak peduli Tetsuya yang semakin meronta bahkan memukuli punggunggnya.

Dan satu hal yang pasti Akashi Seijuurou tak akan membiarkan Tetsuya tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Harusnya ini di publish pas valentine :")

tapi karena sibuk baru bisa di publish bulan maret, pas mau di publish malah wordnya terlalu panjang jadi harus di jadiin two shoot biar gk bosen. Giliran mau update ada aja halangannya.. X"D

Sungguh ini ff saya yang paling sesuatu lah. XD

Saya tidak menyangka dapat banyak tanggapan positif pada cerita ini, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya juga sider yang memfavoritkan cerita saya. *

Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. :)

Salam Hormat

Michan :D /

.

.

.

Omake

Dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan duduk saling berhadapan di salah satu restoran mewah. Yang perempuan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Meski rasa kesal masih terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya. Sementara si pria masih bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk meredakan emosi gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Kau masih kesal soal Akashi tadi ?"

Gadis itu masih terlihat gusar, memotong daging dengan kasar, hingga menimbulkan suara di piringnya.

"Kalau kau tidak menarikku aku pasti sudah kencan dengan Tetsu-kun."

Si laki-laki pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kau tahu sifat Akashi kan ? aku tidak mau keselamatan kita terancam."

"Aku tidak takut pada si pendek itu, dia hanya orang yang suka mengancam."

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak mencari pria lain saja.?" Hayama Kotaro orang yang menjadi anak buah Akashi sekaligus manajer, mengatakan itu bukan hanya karena dia menyukai Momoi. Dia sadar jika Tetsuya sudah berada di tangan Akashi maka mustahil untuk pria merah itu melepaskannya.

"Tapi, Tetsu-kun adalah cinta pertamaku." Ucap Momoi dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Mungkin kalian hanya ditakdirkan bersama sebagai sahabat atau keluarga bukan pasangan. Saatnya kau membuka hatimu orang yang orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu."

Momoi terdiam mendengar perkataan Kotaro barusan. Apalagi sikap kotaro terlihat dewasa. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mencari orang lain selain Tetsuya.

Kemudian Momoi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau sedang apa Momoi-chan ?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan heran.

Momoi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna pink. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Kotaro.

"Ano.. Hayama-san, mungkin sekarang aku baru bisa menyerahkan coklat yang tadinya aku buat untuk Tetsu-kun, tapi mungkin tahun depan aku akan memberi coklat yang ku buat khusus untukmu. "

Mata Kotaro membelalak ekspresi bahagia terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menerimaku ?

"Ya.. kita coba saja dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya, terima kasih." Ucap Kotaro dengan nada ceria lalu mengambil kotak coklat pemberian Momoi. Dirinya terlalu senang mendapat coklat dari orang yang di sukainya. Apalagi Momoi membuatnya sendiri.

Sementara Momoi pun juga merasa gembira, melihat ada orang yang senang menerima masakannya. Mengingat para sahabatnya selalu mencegahnya untuk memasak.

Kotaro membuka kotak yang berisi dua belas potong coklat berwarna hitam. Momoi memberi aksen pola berbentuk hati, bunga dan bintang berwarna pink. Bentuknya sudah terlihat normal seperti coklat yang biasa di jual di toko. Kemudian mengambil salah satu dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hayama-san ? Tanya Momoi dengan antusias.

Setelah memasukkan potongan coklat kedalam mulutnya, Kotaro tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya, Tanda bahwa dia menyukainya. Membuat Momoi semakin tersenyum lebar.

Dan setelahnya terdengar suara sirine ambulance yang membawa Hayama Kotaro yang pingsan karena keracunan.


End file.
